


Trust in Me

by SecretLeadership



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeadership/pseuds/SecretLeadership
Summary: I gift this fic to A_Dozen_Lemmings for the Incognito Elf 2020 organized by the Harry/Ginny discord.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2020 Hinny Discord Incognito Elf Exchange!





	Trust in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Dozen_Lemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dozen_Lemmings/gifts).



'Are you sure that Nagini is a horcrux? It seems odd that Tom would make a living thing one' , Ginny whispered to her boyfriend.

' I am sure of that, Ginny', Harry remarked, ' I often dreamed through Nagini's eyes and I swear that she has a bit of Vol.. You Know Who in her.'

'Hmm. He is certainly very fond of her' , Ginny noted and the couple walked towards the Manor.

' Now it's time to put the cloak on' , Harry said and he covered himself and Ginny under the Invisibility Cloak and they crossed the gate.

' We are inside!', Ginny exclaimed.

' I am amazed that we simply got into the Malfoy Manor. I thought that there will be enchantments to allow only the marked Death Eaters in', Harry commented.

' Tom does not mark everybody', Ginny explained, ' I overheard Professor Lupin saying that Fenrir Greyback wasn't marked in the fourth year summer hols.'

Harry turned around and looked at the sentinel eying the gate.

' Hmm. That's how they keep guard', Ginny commented and they walked slowly towards the manor when they heard a crunching sound.

' Fuck! I stepped on an egg', Ginny groaned and Harry saw a very angry peafowl who screeched.

 **'STUPEFY!'** , Harry whispered and the albino peafowl was stunned.

' Malfoy has peacocks. Who the fuck keeps peacocks in their home?', Harry wondered aloud.

' Malfoy is the exact type of spoiled git who keeps dozens of peafowl in his home', Ginny commented and they both giggled.

' Now let's wait for somebody else to enter', Harry said.

' Aye. It will be a bloody giveaway to see the door opening by itself', Ginny concluded and they waited for an hour before they saw someone enter.

Ginny did not know who he was but Harry recognized him and she saw his face contort in fury. Harry probably knew the Death Eater.

' Harry, calm yourself', Ginny whispered, ' We do not want to be caught'

' Wormt-', Harry said and he paused when he listened to Ginny. An elf opened the door for Wormtail and they seized the opportunity and sneaked into the manor.

Harry and Ginny slid into the manor and they were amazed by the sheer gaudiness of the Malfoys. The ceiling was golden and it was covered by a fine silvery mist that distorted the frescos on the ceiling into a blurred, fluid mess. 

They walked about the manor scowling at the portraits of the Malfoys which seemed to fill the corridors till Ginny heard some hissing.

'Harry, I heard something', Ginny remarked and Harry cupped his ears to listen to the voice more carefully.

 _" Now rest my little eggs for Nagini and Kaa always love you. Kaa loves you. Nagini is with her human",_ Harry heard a serpent hiss.

'What did the snake say?', Ginny asked.

' Nagini laid eggs and her mate, Kaa is incubating them', Harry said, ' I will ask him where Nagini is'

'Harry. Pass the wallet to me', Ginny said. Harry burrowed his hands into his pockets and fished for a wallet.

'Are you sure it has the sword?', Ginny asked. Harry looked into the wallet and nodded. He then showed to sword to Ginny for confirmation and he put the sword back into the wallet.

' Be careful not to stab yourself with the sword', Harry remarked, ' It has basilisk venom on it'

' Harry, this is the hundredth time you are telling me this', Ginny giggled.

'All right then. I am still going to talk to the snake', Harry said.

' I do not think that this is a good idea', Ginny noted. 

' This is the last chance that we have for killing Vol... Riddle', Harry exclaimed.

' It will be pointless winning the war if you die Harry' , Ginny told him. 

Harry came out the cloak and walked towards Kaa.

 _"Kaa. Did you see your mate anywhere? I want to talk to her",_ Harry politely enquired.

 _"I do not know. Who might you be, man cub?",_ Kaa asked.

 _" I am Roonil Wazlib... a friend of Lord Voldemort",_ Harry lied.

 _"Is that true? Hmm. Any friend of Lord Voldemort is a friend of mine",_ Kaa welcomed Harry in a friendly manner and he slithered in front of Harry and raised himself to look at him eye to eye.

" _Trust_ _in me_  
 _Just in me_  
 _Shut your eyes_  
 _Trust in me_

_You can sleep_   
_Safe and sound_   
_Knowing I_   
_Am around_

_Slip into silent slumber_   
_Sail on a silver mist_   
_Slowly and surely_   
_Your senses will cease to resist_

_Just relax_   
_Be at rest_   
_Like a bird_   
_In a nest_

_Trust in me_   
_Just in me_   
_Shut your eyes_   
_And trust in me_

_Trust in me_   
_Just in me_   
_Shut your eyes_   
_And trust in me."_

Harry was slowly overwhelmed with that sweet feeling of relaxation while he relaxed in Kaa's coils when Kaa suddenly stopped singing. By now, Harry ventured deep into the land of nod and Ginny stood there frozen in horror.

She did not notice when Tom and Nagini entered the room after listening to Kaa's loud hissing. 

_"Kaa. Who is there in your coils?",_ the Dark Lord asked Kaa.

_" Oh, it is the man cub that lied about being your friend",_ Kaa replied.

_" Release him, Kaa. He is mine to kill. I promise that you may have him afterwards",_ Lord Voldemort bargained with Kaa.

_"Shall I share it with you?",_ Kaa asked his mate.

_" I am already full. I had ginger",_ Nagini replied and Kaa released Harry to let the Dark Lord finish him forever.

Harry was suddenly jolted back into consciousness and he yelled for the sword. Ginny tossed the wallet to him and he dragged out the sword and beheaded Nagini while Voldemort casted the Killing Curse at him.

Harry awoke in a foggy place and he was starkers. He wished to be clothed and he was clothed immediately and he was surprised to see Fred of all people here.

'Fred! Why are you here?', Harry exclaimed in astonishment. 

'I died', Fred replied nonchalantly and he noticed Harry's mood suddenly sour when he reminded him that he is dead too.

' Shit! I failed to kill Voldemort and I left Ginny there', Harry groaned.

'Whoah. Hold your horses, mate. You see that misshapen monstrosity over there. That's Voldemort or a piece of him that he put into you when he tried to off you', Fred said. 

' I was a horcrux!', Harry yelled.

' You aren't anymore. You can still return to the living world', Fred told Harry and Harry slowly woke up. He turned around and saw Voldemort's headless body and Kaa was stunned unconscious. Ginny rushed upto him screaming , 'WE WON! You should have been awake when I knocked his head off Harry' and then they kissed.


End file.
